Dr. Emmanuel Klipse
Dr. Emmanuel Klipse (エマニュエル・クリプス博士 Emanyueru Kuripusu Hakase) is the leader of both the Eklipse organization and the Eklipse Resistance. He is one of the main antagonists of Monsuno: World Master and its sequel, Monsuno: Combat Chaos. His Monsunos are Backslash, Odon, Acro and he formerly had control over Toxic Ace. Contents https://monsuno.fandom.com/wiki/Dr._Emmanuel_Klipse# hide#Information #Personality #Show ##Monsuno: World Master ##Monsuno: Combat Chaos #Battles #Gallery ##Show ###Monsuno: World Master ###Monsuno: Combat Chaos ##Others InformationEdit Dr. Emmanual Klipse wants revenge on Jeredy Suno and Jon Ace for failing to embrace his genius. In fact, he wants revenge on the whole world for not seeing his immense superiority. This leads him down a twisted path towards the goal of wiping out humanity for a new world order… a tabula rasa imprinted with his megalomaniacal vision of what should be – a world governed by the power of Monsuno, controlled by an army of Monsuno. PersonalityEdit Dr. Klipse is a prophet of his own greatness. He’s a crazed madman deeply in love with himself and his ideas. He is ruthless and will do anything to achieve his goals. ShowEdit Monsuno: World MasterEdit Dr. Emmanuel Klipse debuted at the end of Clash, but only his voice is heard and his face is partially hidden in shadow. He is shown at his headquarters observing the progress of Chase Suno and Lock, and appears to be interested in them. In Wicked, he hired Medea and her Darkspin crew to capture Chase and Lock. He orders them to be brought to him alive, saying that they are of great interest to him. He is later foreshadowed at the end of the episode by Jon Ace implying that he was the only one who could have had access to Jeredy Suno's files. Dr. Klipse made his first unshadowed appearance in R.S.V.P., where he had his butler Hargrave deliver a message to Chase and his friends, telling him to meet him at his headquarters as he has information on Chase's father. Bren later researches Klipse on Jeredy's files and they learn that he helped him with his research on Monsuno essence. Although his intellect was of great help to him, Jeredy remained wary of Klipse's ambitious nature. Chase later meets Klipse at his Eklipse Headquarters and demands to know where his father is, Klipse admits to wanting to find Jeredy himself and reveals that he was the one who supplied the Underground and Darkspin with their Monsunos. However he insists that what they do with their Monsuno is none of his concern as he needs funding from sources other than S.T.O.R.M. and is prepared to give them to anyone who is willing to pay. He tells Chase that Dax has information on Jeredy's whereabouts and suggests that he and Chase team up, however, once Chase leaves he reveals to Hargrave that once Chase and his father are of no further use to him they will be cast aside. In Hunted, it was revealed that he had hired Dom Pyro to capture every member of Team Core-Tech. Dr. Klipse later contacted Dom and informed him that he was to now also capture Jon Ace, who was traveling with Team Core-Tech. In Shadow, it was revealed that he had taken control of an abandoned Core-Tech laboratory and was researching what he called the "Shadow Effect" through the use of a chunk of raw Monsuno Essence. When he saw that Team Core-Tech was causing commotion at the laboratory, Dr. Klipse and Hargrave rushed to the location and fought against Chase, Jinja, and Dax. After the fight between Jon Ace and Beyal activated the Shadow Effect, Backslash became afflicted and began attacking Dr. Klipse. After Team Core-Tech escaped, the laboratory became engulfed in a massive explosion caused by the destruction of the Monsuno Essence, with Dr. Klipse and Hargrave still inside. It was later revealed that the two had survived the explosion and were faced by a mysterious Monsuno that resembled Jon Ace. In Ice, he hired Darkspin once again, though this time the doctor had them search out the Valley of the Five Tribes in order to acquire its ample amounts of Monsuno Essence. At the end of the episode, Dr. Klipse was seen alongside Hargrave watching the aftermath of Core-Tech and Darkspin's battle. In Wellspring, he and Hargrave followed Team Core-Tech to the Well of Pure Life, where the doctor engaged in battle with both Chase Suno and Commandant Marshall Charlemagne at once. After the well was destroyed, Backslash shielded Dr. Klipse and Hargrave from the rubble, with the doctor discovering that Hargrave had acquired a sample of Monsuno Essence. With this discovery, Dr. Klipse told Hargrave to start digging for more Essence. In Life, he was shown at the end alongside Hargrave, observing the confined Monsuno known as Toxic Ace. In Assault, he was shown at the end alongside Hargrave on a boat, commenting on Charlemagne's failures and how losing will only make her angrier. In Monster, he released Toxic Ace from his captivity and, along with Hargrave, followed the hybrid to Icemon in hopes of capturing Jeredy Suno. Dr. Klipse and Hargrave revealed themselves to Team Core-Tech when Toxic Ace was about to defeat Airswitch. Dr. Klipse then explained Toxic Ace's origins to Team Core-Tech, and then a battle broke out between both groups. Dr. Klipse and Hargrave both stood back as Toxic Ace demolished all of the Core-Tech Monsunos, and in the end, the doctor succeeded in getting away with a captive Jeredy. In Endgame, he tried to force Jeredy Suno to tell him all of the information regarding Lock and the subject of merging human DNA with Monsuno DNA, but failed. Klipse later teamed up with Hargrave against both Team Core-Tech and the Desert Wolves in the Eklipse HQ, but was defeated. Klipse and Hargrave then left to go activate the building's flight capabilities. In Rising, he explained to Team Core-Tech from his flying fortress about his Fusion Core Reactor's abilities, and demonstrated by blasting Dawnmaster and Cheeclaw, critically injuring them. Klipse's flying fortress was then shot down from space by Digby Droog's satellite, leaving Klipse to escape with Hargrave. Klipse and Hargrave then fought against both Team Core-Tech and S.T.O.R.M. until the Fusion Core Reactor exploded, merging Backslash and Shadowhornet into Backslash 2.0. Klipse then commanded the new Backslash against Lock 2.0 and Driftblade 2.0, but eventually lost and retreated. Role in the series Lily the Witch Transformed Dr. Klipse into the white rabbit. and he hopped away. Suddenly, There was Wedge-tailed Eagle snatched him. Category:Villains Category:Atlantis Category:Humanoids Category:Greek